Cannabis, also commonly known as marijuana, is a flowering plant that includes three species or sub-species, namely sativa, indica and ruderalis. The plant is indigenous to Central Asia and the Indian Subcontinent. Cannabis has long been used for hemp fiber, for oils, for medicinal purposes and as a recreational drug. Cannabis plants produce a group of chemicals called cannabinoids. The majority of these compounds are secreted by glandular trichromes that occur abundantly on the floral calyxes and bracts of female Cannabis plants. When used by humans medicinally or recreationally, Cannabis is typically consumed either eating or smoking dried flower buds, resin, or various extracted oils or waxes.
The most well-known cannabinoid is tetrahydrocannabinol, often abbreviated as “THC.” The chemical formula for THC is C21H30O2 and it has the following chemical structure:

THC is widely recognized as the principal psychoactive constituent in Cannabis. However, the Cannabis plant produces hundreds of other cannabinoids, terpenoids and other compounds that are only beginning to be identified, studied and categorized. It is believed by researchers that many of these other cannabinoids, terpenoids and other compounds may have important health benefits and/or be capable of treating certain human diseases.
There are two characterized cannabinoid receptors in the human body, CB1, which is primarily located in the central nervous system, and CB2 which is primarily located in the immune system and blood cells. These cannabinoid receptors are naturally present and are activated by endocannabinoids that are produced by the human body for neural and cell signaling. In neurons, endocannabinoids bind to the CB1 receptors at the pre-synaptic junction and, among other effects, impact the release of gamma-amino butyric acid (“GABA”). However, when THC is present in the human bloodstream, it binds to these cannabinoid receptors and causes many different psychotropic effects. Consumption of Cannabis by a human generally results in a wide variety of psychotropic effects, which is often referred to as a “high.” The cannabis high varies depending on many factors, including the strain of Cannabis, the amount consumed, the method of consumption, the biochemistry of the individual consuming it and the individual's level of experience in consuming cannabis. That said, a cannabis high can include euphoria, anxiety, a general alteration of conscious perception, feelings of well-being, relaxation or stress reduction, increased appreciation of humor, music (especially discerning its various components/instruments) or the arts, joviality, metacognition and introspection, enhanced recollection (episodic memory), increased sensuality, increased awareness of sensation, increased libido, and creativity. Abstract or philosophical thinking, disruption of linear memory and paranoia or anxiety are also typical effects.
Cannabis consumption also often produces many subjective and highly tangible effects, such as greater enjoyment of food taste and aroma, an enhanced enjoyment of music and comedy, and marked distortions in the perception of time and space (where experiencing a “rush” of ideas from the bank of long-term memory can create the subjective impression of long elapsed time, while a clock reveals that only a short time has passed). Many individuals find some of these effects pleasing and enjoyable, while other individuals do not enjoy such effects.
Although Cannabis has a high margin of safety, it can produce negative side effects. At higher doses in humans, effects can include altered body image, auditory and/or visual illusions, pseudo-hallucinatory, and ataxia from selective impairment of polysynaptic reflexes. In some cases, in humans, cannabis can lead to dissociative states such as depersonalization and derealization. Additionally, canine studies of very high doses of cannabis resulted in intoxication effects including depression, hypersalivation, mydriasis, hypermetria, vomiting, urinary incontinence, tremors, hypothermia, bradycardia, nystagmus, agitation, tachypnea, ataxia hyperexcitability and seizures. Occasionally, heavy use, or use by inexperienced human consumers, particularly in an unfamiliar environment, can result in very negative experiences. Any episode of acute psychosis that accompanies cannabis use usually abates after 6 hours, but in rare instances heavy users may find the symptoms continuing for many days. If the episode is accompanied by aggression or sedation, physical restraint may be necessary.
No known antidote presently exists for THC overconsumption or intoxication, nor any known medications for treating cannabis dependence or withdrawal. Efforts have been made to discover or develop such an antidote or medication, including experiments with Nabiximols, Pregnenolone, Rimonabant, and with intralipid therapy to bind to the highly lipophilic THC, none of which have proven satisfactory. Other effects of THC and efforts to identify antagonists to endocannabinoid receptors are discussed in the paper, “Phytocannabinoids and Endocannabinoids,” Fišar, Zdeněk, CURRENT DRUG ABUSE REVIEWS (2009) 2, 51-75, which is hereby incorporated by reference as if set forth fully herein. Similarly, the paper “Phytocannabinoids Beyond the Cannabis Plant—do they exist?” Gertsch, Jürg et al., BRITISH JOURNAL OF PHARMACOLOGY (2010) 160, 523-529, describes other compounds which may interact directly or indirectly with cannabinoid receptors, and which is hereby incorporated by reference as if fully set forth herein.
While many psychoactive drugs clearly fall into the category of either stimulant, depressant, or hallucinogen, cannabis exhibits a mix of all properties, perhaps leaning the most towards hallucinogenic or psychedelic properties, though with other effects quite pronounced as well. THC is typically considered the primary active component of the cannabis plant; various scientific studies have suggested that certain other cannabinoids like CBD may also play a significant role in its psychoactive effects.
In the early twentieth century, it became illegal in most of the world to cultivate or possess Cannabis. However, within the last decade, some states and nations have begun to legalize the cultivation, possession and use of Cannabis for medical purposes. Cannabis is used to reduce nausea and vomiting during chemotherapy, to improve appetite in people with HIV/AIDS, to treat chronic pain, and help with muscle spasms. Other possible medical uses, which are sometimes disputed, include treatment of multiple sclerosis, AIDS wasting syndrome, epilepsy, rheumatoid arthritis, glaucoma, PTSD, depression and generalized anxiety. However, many patients are hesitant to try or continue to consume cannabis due to a desire to avoid the perceived negative psychotropic effects of a cannabis high. Accordingly, there is a need to address the negative, unpleasant or undesired psychotropic effects of cannabis consumption, while allowing individuals to still be able to consume it for medical reasons and its health benefits.
Further, within the last two years, several states in the United States have legalized or decriminalized the cultivation, possession and use of Cannabis for recreational purposes. As such, some sources estimate that there are many more recreational users of Cannabis than ever before, including new or otherwise inexperienced consumers of Cannabis. Further, with the increased availability of Cannabis, some experienced users may choose to increase their consumption levels. Because some of the perceived negative psychotropic effects of cannabis consumption can be more pronounced or frightening to inexperienced cannabis users, or heavy cannabis users, there is a need for a way or compound that can reduce, alleviate or inhibit the psychotropic effects of cannabis after it has been consumed, or after it has been consumed in a larger than recommended or desired amount.
Olivetol (also known as 5-pentylresorcinol or 5-pentyl-1, 3-benzenediol, 5-n-Amylresorcinol, and 3,5-Dihydroxyamylbenzene) is a naturally occurring organic compound. The Olivetol chemical formula is C11H16O2 and it has the following chemical structure:

Olivetol is found in certain species of lichens and can be readily extracted. Olivetol is also produced by a number of insects, either as a pheromone, repellent, or antiseptic. The Cannabis plant internally produces the related substance olivetolic acid (OLA). Both Olivetol and OLA can be synthesized in the laboratory. It has been hypothesized that the Cannabis plant in turn utilizes OLA as a component in its biosynthesis of THC. Further information and explanation of Olivetol and OLA are provided in the published paper, “In Vitro And In Vivo Pharmacology Of Synthetic Olivetol-Or Resorcinol-Derived Cannabinoid Receptor Ligands” M. G. Gascio et al., BRITISH JOURNAL OF PHARMACOLOGY (October 2006) 149(4); 431-440, which is hereby incorporated by reference as though fully set forth herein. Olivetol has been successfully used as a precursor in various laboratory syntheses of THC. However, literature searches reveal no known uses of Olivetol for medicinal or other human consumption purposes.
As such, there is a need for a way or compound that can reduce, alleviate or inhibit the psychotropic effects of cannabis after it has been consumed, or after it has been consumed in a larger than recommended amount.